


Anak ka (ng tatay mo)

by wonderingwanderess



Series: away mag-asawa [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Ito ang mangyayari sa mundo ni Jongin kapag nakalimutan niyang sunduin ang isang anak nila sa eskwelahan.O kung saan kambal ang anak ni Jongin at Kyungsoo pero isa lang ang naiuwi ni Jongin pabalik sa bahay nila.And world war 2 drama ensues. ;)





	Anak ka (ng tatay mo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).

> This turned out to be more angsty than I thought. Pero na-enjoy ko 'tong isulat kaya lang ay hindi ko inasahan ang angst na kaakibat nito o sadyang madrama lang ako.
> 
> Bilang handog ko sa lamesa dahil birthday ng aking pinakamamahal na Miss M, stoko lang malaman mo mahal na mahal kita, ikaw ang kasama ko kaka-au araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos at bilang alay sa araw mo, sana magustuhan mo 'tong munti kong regalo. Au natin na inampon ko na. Huhuhuhuhu.
> 
> Welcome back na rin sa 'yo. Lab kita. Sana magustuhan niyong lahat <3

* * *

"Mahal ko, puwede bang ikaw na lang ang sumundo sa kambal? May cake pa kasing pipick-up-in mamaya 'yung ibang kliyente natin. Baka ma-late ako kung ako pa ang susundo mamaya."

Nagpahid ng kamay si Jongin sa basahan at saka yumakap sa likod ng asawang abala ngayon sa paglalagay sa frosting ng sa cake na kanina pa nito dine-disenyo.

"Jongin, huwag kang malikot! Kapag nasira ko 'to sayang naman! Baka humanap na ng ibang supplier ang mga kliyente natin."

Umingit lang si Jongin at saka ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg ng asawa. May maliit silang pastry shop na pinangangasiwaan ni Kyungsoo habang si Jongin ay instructor sa isang dance studio na pag-aari ng barkada niya noon sa kolehiyo.

Hindi naman sila mayaman ngunit kahit papaano ay nakakaraos ang pamilya nila at naibibigay bilang magulang ang pangangailangan ng kambal nilang anak.

"Ha mahal, please? Sunduin mo na sina Kyungmi at Eunmi mamaya? Sigurado akong matutuwa si Kyungmi kapag nakita ka."

Napasimangot si Jongin at bahagyang lumabi. Mahal niya ang dalawang anak na babae ngunit sadyang gano'n nga yata sa pamilya, may pinapaboran ang mga anak paminsan.

  
  


Malapit si Kyungmi sa kanila ni Kyungsoo. Malambing ito at palangiti. Palaging nakapayakap at nagpapakarga kay Jongin kahit na pitong taong gulang na ang dalawa at ayon kay Eunmi ay  _ big girls _ na sila.

  
  


Habang si Eunmi naman ay mailap parang kagaya ni Kyungsoo noong mga panahong sinusuyo pa lang niya ang asawa. Tahimik ang batang iyon at masasabing may pagkamaldita. Blangko palagi ang ekspresyon ng mukha ngunit lumalambot at lumalambing kapag si Kyungsoo ang kausap ni Eunmi.

Minsan ay madalas magselos si Jongin, alam niyang mali ngunit gusto rin niyang maging komportable si Eunmi sa kanya kagaya kung paano ito magpa-baby kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi naman ganito ang anak niya noon subalit magmula nang sabay na lumaki ang kambal ay aminado si Jongin na siya ang may ugaling maging perfectionist pagdating sa performance ng mga anak sa eskwelahan. 

Pareho namang matalino ang mga anak ngunit mas aktibo si Kyungmi sa mga extra-curricular activities habang mahiyain si Eunmi. Kaya naman siguro ay may tampo ang anak dahil palaging si Kyungmi ang napapansin niya.

  
  


"O, natahimik ka riyan?" Nakakiling ang ulo ni Kyungsoo at nakatitig lang sa kanya.

"Naiisip ko pa rin na feeling ko talaga ayaw ni  _ Yunyun _ sa akin. Hindi na naglalambing yung anak natin."

Dahil lahat naman ng magulang at  _ magiging _ magulang palang ay iisa ang takot, 'yung hindi ka maging mabuting ama para sa mga anak mo.

At iyon kadalasan ang nararamdaman ni Jongin pagdating kay Eunmi. Hindi naman siya dapat nakikipag-kompentensya subalit gusto lang talaga ni Jongin na maging komportable at bukas ang loob ng mga anak sa kanila ni Kyungsoo.

Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang baba ni Jongin at matunog na humalik sa nakausling labi niya.

"Mahal na mahal ka namin ng mga anak mo, Ni. Bawas-bawasan mo rin kasi ang pagiging mahigpit lalo na sa pag-aaral ng dalawang bata. Si Yunyun palagi nakakatanggap ng init ng ulo mo, mahal. Pakipigilan minsan, okay?"

Tumango si Jongin. Kumikirot ang puso dahil alam niyang may kakulangan siya bilang ama pero nariyan palagi si Kyungsoo para alalayan siya.

"Nag-iisip ka na naman, mahal. Sinabi ko na sa 'yo 'di ba? Hindi ko hahayaan na matakot ka. Alam ko 'yung nakaraan mo pero kasama mo ako ngayon? Hindi tayo perpektong pamilya pero mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. Please, huwag ka nang malungkot?"

Kumislap ang mata ni Kyungsoo at huling bagay na gugustuhin ni Jongin ay ang umiyak itong pinakamamahal niya. Kaya naman napahinga na lang siya at yinakap nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo.

"I love you, 'gang. Mahal ko kayo ng mga anak natin."

Mahina at malambing ang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Amoy matamis ito, amoy cake frosting at icing at gusto na lang ni Jongin na ibaon ang ilong sa leeg ng asawa.

"Pasensya, Jongin. Kailangan ng mas matinding pasensya para kay Eunmi. Mahal ka no'n at mabuti kang ama."

Hinalikan niya ulit ito ng buong suyo at ngumiti nang malawak para hindi na mag-alala pa si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


Pagkatapos ng maikling lambingan ay hinayaan na ulit ni Jongin na mag-bake si Kyungsoo para sa mga orders na kailangang ma-deliver sa araw na 'yon habang siya naman ay gumagayak na upang sunduin ang mga anak.

  
  


Nagpaalam siya kay Kyungsoo at gamit niya ang kotse patungong eskwelahan. Tahimik ang pagmamaneho ni Jongin, okupado pa rin ang isip dahil kay Eunmi kaya gusto niyang bumawi sa anak.

  
  


Naghihintay sa labas ng gate si Jongin at nakaparada ang sasakyan sa isang gilid. Maya-maya pa ay nakita niya sa malayo ang isang maliit na batang babae na nakatirintas ang buhok at panay ang kaway sa kanya.

"Papa Nini!" Matinis na hiyaw ni Kyungmi nang mamataan siya ng anak sa labas. Lumuhod si Jongin at yinakap ito nang mahigpit.

Kuhang-kuha ni Kyungmi ang mata ni Jongin pati na ang hulma ng mukha, habang labi at ngiti naman ni Kyungsoo ang nakuha nito. Hindi maitatangging bunga si Kyungmi ng pagmamahalan nila ng asawa.

  
  


"Papa, nasaan po si Dada? Wala po ikaw work today?"

Umiling si Jongin at ngumiti sa anghel niya. "Nagluluto si Dada ng maraming pagkain para sa clients natin. Kukuhanin nila 'yung cake kaya si Papa muna susundo sa 'yo ngayon."

"Happy po ako na ikaw po sumundo sa akin ngayon! Uwi na po tayo?"

Tumango si Jongin at hinila ang trolley bag ni Kyungmi. Iniayos niya ito ng upo sa sasakyan at saka muling nagmaneho pabalik sa bahay. Nawala na sa isip ang isang batang kalalabas pa lang ng klase at naghihintay sa tabi ng guard ng eskwelahan.

  
  
  
  


//

  
  


Pagdating sa bahay ay wala pa si Kyungsoo. Siguro ay may kinita itong kliyente sandali kaya si Jongin na ang nag-asikaso kay Mimi. Binihisan at pinaghanda ito ng paborito nitong tanghalian.

"Mimi, kumusta ang school? May assignment ba kayo ngayon?"

Nag-isip sandali ang bata at aliw na aliw si Jongin sa tuwing nakikinig ang nakahugis na korteng puso sa labi ng anak.

"Sa math lang po and reading 'yung assignment. Hintay ko po si Dada para maturuan niya po kami."

Maganang kumain si Kyungmi panay ang kuwento nito tungkol sa klase. Nasa math club ang anak habang si Eunmi naman ay nasa performance club.

Abala na si Jongin sa pagliligpit sa kusina nang madinig ang kalansing ng susi at ang matinis na hagikgik ni Kyungmi.

"Dada! I miss you po!"

Lumingon si Jongin at nakitang nagpakarga na si Kyungmi kay Kyungsoo. Dinig niya ang pagtawa ng mag-ama niya at umiinit ang puso ni Jongin.

"I miss you too, baby. Kumusta ang school? Behave ka ba sa klase niyo?"

Tumango ang bata at pinugpog ito ng halik ni Kyungsoo. "Very good, Mimi. Matulog ka muna tapos pagkagising gagawa tayo ng assignments niyo, okay?"

  
  


Ngunit ang masaya sanang hapon ay napalitan ng kaba nang makita niya ang pagkunot ng noo ni Kyungsoo habang litong nakatitig sa kanya. Karga pa rin nito si Kyungmi.

"Jongin, si Eunmi? Nasaan ang anak ko?"

At doon tumimo kay Jongin lahat. Kaya pala hindi siya mapalagay kanina pa. 

  
  


_ Naiwanan niya ang anak sa eskwelahan. _

  
  


Lumunok si Jongin. Hindi magandang excuse na nalimot niya ang iskedyul ng klase ni Eunmi at dahil si Kyungmi ang una niyang nakita ay nawala na sa isipan niya lahat.

"Jongin naman! Huwag mong sabihin sa aking nakalimutan mong dalawa ang anak ko!"

Nagtaas na ng boses si Kyungsoo at ibinaba nito si Kyungmi na mukhang maiiyak na ngayon.

Palakad-lakad ito sa sala at hindi mapakali. Nadarama niyang malapit nang mabuwisit ang asawa at kinakabahan si Jongin.

"Paano na 'yung baby ko?! Jongin alam mo ba kung anong oras na! Hindi pa kumakain ng tanghalian 'yon! Paano kung umiiyak na ang anak ko!"

Sumigaw na si Kyungsoo at si Kyungmi sa gilid ay halatang natatakot na. Hangga’t maaari ay iniiwasan nilang magtalo sa harap ng mga bata.

  
  


"Ano, dahil maldita ang anak ko iiwanan mo na! Gano'n ba 'yon, Jongin?!"

  
  


Napahilamos si Jongin sa mukha at yumuko saglit kay Kyungmi. "Mimi, umakyat ka muna ha? Mag-uusap kami ni Dada mo."

  
  


Dali-daling umakyat si Kyungmi sa taas at doon na tuluyang sumabog si Kyungsoo.

"Ano pang hinihintay mo? Pasko?! Bagong taon? Kapag nawala ang anak ko, Jongin, magdasal-dasal ka na. Alam kong paborito mo si Mimi pero anak ko rin si Eunmi."

"Kyungsoo, anak  _ natin! Natin! _ Anak ko rin si Eunmi! Wala akong paborito, mahal ko sila pareho. Huwag mo naman akong ganituhin! Susunduin ko na, sorry na, hindi ko naman sinasadya."

Tumalim ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, may luha na sa mata nito. 

"Anak  _ ko  _ lang,” Pagdidiin ni Kyungsoo Hangga't hindi mo naiuuwi si Eunmi rito,  _ ako  _ lang ang may  _ anak  _ sa kanya."

  
  


~

  
  


Lahat na yata ng traffic violations ay nilabag ni Jongin mapuntahan lang kaagad si Eunmi sa eskwelahan. Nayayamot siya sa sarili. Nakakatawa kung iisipin na nalimutan niya itong isang anghel nila ngunit akala talaga ni Jongin ay si Kyungmi lang ang may oras ng labas kanina.

Sabi pa naman niya ay babawi siya sa anak ngunit mukhang lalong lalaki ang tampo nito sa kanya.

Pumarada lang si Jongin sa gilid at anong gaan sa pakiramdam na makita niya si Eunmi na nakikipag-usap sa tabi ng guardhouse.

_ "Wala ba talagang susundo sa 'yo, 'neng? Kasi iikot na muna si Kuya sa school, hindi kita mababantayan, baka anong mangyari kapag iniwan kita." _

Nakita niyang lumungkot ang hitsura ni Eunmi.  _ "B-Baka busy lang po si Dada ko, Kuya. Love naman po niya ako, 'di ba? Hindi po niya ako hahayaan dito." _

Namataan siya ng guard at laking pasasalamat niya rito.

Tinapik niya si Eunmi sa gilid at gustong maiyak ni Jongin nang yakapin siya ng anak.

"P-Papa!"

Binuhat ni Jongin bata at saka hinalikan sa buong mukha. Kabadong-kabado siya kanina pa, hindi alam ang gagawin kung mapapahamak si Eunmi nang dahil sa kanya.

"Papa, g-gutom na po ako."

Lumunok siya, kitang-kita niya ang pagpipigil ng luha ni Eunmi sa kabila ng mga ngiti nito.

"Kakain tayo pagdating sa bahay, okay? Hinihintay ka na ni Dada at saka ni Mimi."

Tumango lang sa kanya si Yunyun at tumitig sa labas ng bintana.

  
  


At halos madurog ang puso ni Jongin sa mga salitang nadinig niya sa anak.

  
  


"Love mo naman ako, Papa, 'di ba?"

  
  


Suminghot si Jongin at kinusot ang mata. "Oo naman, Yunyun. Mahal na mahal ka ni Papa."

  
  
  


//

  
  


Ang tapang at pagkawalang-bahala sa mukha ni Eunmi ay napalitan agad ng luha nang dumating sila sa bahay.

Naabutan niyang iyak nang iyak si Kyungsoo na mas lalong lumala dahil nakita na nito si Eunmi.

Tumakbo ang bata papunta kay Kyungsoo at pagod na hinila ni Jongin ang bag papasok. Nakita niyang umiiyak na rin si Kyungmi habang nakayakap din sa kapatid nito.

"D-Dada, kala ko 'di mo na ako love. K-Kala ko iniwan niyo na ako kasi h-hindi ako mabait kagaya ni Mimi, h-hindi ako kasing-talino ni Mimi."

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo kay Eunmi. Humahagulgol habang panay ang haplos sa likuran ng anak.

"Mahal na mahal ka ni Dada. Hindi ako ang sumundo kasi may inayos ako sa shop sandali. Next time, si Dada na ulit susundo sa inyo. At mabait ka, Eunmi. Matalino, magaling kumanta’t sumayaw. Galing ka sa akin, pinalaki ka namin. Oo masungit ka kagaya ko pero love na love ka ni Dada."

Alam niyang hindi intensyon ni Kyungsoo na mag-akusa ngunit parang tinutusok ang puso niya. Matalino ang anak kaya alam niyang naiintindihan nito ang sinasabi ni Dada. At dama rin ni Jongin na kakaiba ang koneksyon ng dalawa dahil kay Kyungsoo lang nagsasabi si Yunyun.

  
  


Pakiramdam tuloy ni Jongin ay hindi siya mabuting tatay sa anak niya.

  
  


"S-Sorry rin, Yunyun, kasi hindi kita nahintay kanina."

Lumabi lang si Eunmi kay Kyungmi at saka mahinang bumulong ng  _ "okay lang" _ . 

"Akala ko kasi Dada, 'di niyo na ako love. Kala ko 'di ako love ni Papa k-kasi nakita ko siya kanina pagsundo kay Kyunhmi. K-kaso 'di po niya ako pinansin. A-akala ko iniwan na po talaga niya ako."

  
  


Bumunghalit ng iyak si Eunmi sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at hinele na ito ng asawa. Panay ang pagpapatahan at bulong nito na mahal ng asawa ang munti nilang anghel.

"Love ka ni Papa mo, siguro marami lang tao kanina saka 'di ba, mas late ng kaunti ang labas mo kaya 'di nakita ni Papa."

Pinilit niyang ngumiti kay Kyungsoo ngunit 'di siya nito pinansin. Tinapik niya sa ulo si Eunmi at humalik rito.

Ngumiti ang anak sa kanya, mas kamukha ito ni Kyungsoo sa kahit anong aspeto at nasasaktan pa rin si Jongin dahil isa ito sa mabigat na away nila ng asawa.

"Gusto mo bang kumain, Yunyun?"

Umiling lang si Eunmi at ayaw humiwalay ng kapit kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya masisi ang anak. Napaka-puro ng pagmamahal ng mga bata, napaka-inosente at hindi papayag si Jongin na masaktan niya muli ang kambal niya.

"S-Sleep po ako sa tabi mo, Dada Soo. K-Kasama rin si Mimi."

  
  


Humawak na sa laylayan ng damit ni Kyungsoo si Mimi at pinanood ni Jongin ang pag-akyat ng mag-aama niya. Hindi niya masisisi ang pamilya, bagama't maayos si Eunmi ay hindi maikakaila ang takot na naramdaman nila sakaling walang nagmalasakit sa anak nila.

  
  


//

  
  
  


Pagpatak ng gabi ay hindi pa rin siya kinikibo ni Kyungsoo. Ito ang nagluluto ng hapunan kaya naman walang imik na nagprisinta si Jongin na siya na ang magtuturo sa mga anak ng assignments ng mga ito.

Atentibo sa pakikinig ang dalawang bata at parehong nakasandal sa kanya sina Eunmi at Kyungmi.

  
  


"Papa, galit po ba si Dada sa 'yo dahil sa akin?"

Ngumuso si Eunmi at kumirot ang puso ni Jongin dahil pinagbiyak na bunga talaga ni Kyungsoo si Eunmi. Napahinga siya at kinusot ang bumbunan ng anak.

"Hindi galit si Dada dahil sa 'yo. Galit siya kasi nga nag-aalala 'yon kanina at napabayaan ka ni Papa."

Ikiniling ni Kyungmi ang ulo sa kanila. "P-Pero nag-sorry ka na po kay Dada 'di ba? Saka hindi naman po galit si Eunmi sa 'yo. Dapat magbati na po kayo ni Dada Soo, Papa Nini. Huwag na po kayo mag-away. Love mo naman po si Dada ‘di ba?"

“Oo naman, love ko si Dada niyo pero kailangan muna natin siyang intindihin sa ngayon.”

  
  


Yinakap na lang niya ang mga anak. Sana ay gano'n na lang kadali ang lahat. Kung paano mag-isip ang bata, kung paano magpatawad pero nauunawaan naman ni Jongin ang sama ng loob ni Kyungsoo. Bibihira lang sila kung mag-away ngunit kapag magulang ka na, walang ibang mahalaga sa 'yo kundi ang kaligtasan ng anak mo.

At nasasaktan si Jongin dahil siya ang kamuntikang maging dahilan ng pagpahamak ni Eunmi.

  
  


~

  
  


Tahimik ang hapunan liban sa masayang kuwento ng dalawang bata. Parang walang nangyari kanina dahil aktibo na ulit si Kyungmi at Eunmi sa pagbibida ng naganap sa klase nila.

Balik na ang sigla sa mukha ni Eunmi sa kabila ng pag-iyak nito. Hindi na rin mababakas ang kalungkutan dito.

“Papa, gusto ko po bukas kayo ni Dada ang susundo sa akin.” Nakangusong wika ni Eunmi at tumitig lang ng blangko si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Ayaw niya pa ring harapin ang asawa. Inaamin naman niyang galit talaga siya sa nangyari pero hindi niya puwedeng iparamdam kay Jongin ang ganito.

Alam ni Kyungsoo ang insecurities ng asawa. Galing si Jongin sa isang broken family at palaging kinakatakot nito ay maging katulad ito ng namayapang ama. 

Ngunit hindi hinahayaan ni Kyungsoo na matakot ang asawa sa sariling multo nito dahil dama niya sa kanyang puso na mabuting ama si Jongin. Hindi sila perpektong pamilya, pero masaya sila sa piling ng isa’t isa. 

  
  


At isa sa natutunan ni Kyungsoo sa asawa ay ‘di dapat ipinagpapabukas ang mga away pati na mga pagtatalong kaya namang ayusin ng isang usap lang.

Nagpatuloy lang siya sa pag-iimis ng kalat at paghahanda sa babaunin ng mga anak bukas. Si Jongin na ang nag-asikaso sa mga bata. 

Kaya naman nang matapos siya sa gawain sa kusina ay sumunod siya sa kuwarto ng kambal at natagpuan na lang niyang tulog na ang dalawang bata sa mga kama nito.

Nagkagulatan pa sila ni Jongin nang mapatitig ito sa puwesto niya sa may pintuan. Isang magaang ngiti ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi na siya nagulat nang yakapin siya nito pagpasok sa kuwarto nila. 

Yumapos si Jongin sa likuran niya habang nakatayo siya sa tapat ng tokador nila. Mahigpit ang mga bisig nito at ang mga kamay ay naglaro sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo, dinadama ang maliit na peklat kung saan nagmula ang mga anak nila.

Bumuntong-hininga siya at pinagsalikop ang mga kamay nila ni Jongin, binubuo ang kakulangan sa maliit na espasyo sa mga daliri nila. Naramdaman niya ang mainit na buga ng hangin sa leeg niya pati na ang pagtulo ng luha at nanginginig din si Kyungsoo sa pinipigilang mga hikbi.

“S-Sorry, mahal.” Garalgal ang tinig ni Jongin, pinipilit ni Kyungsoo na humarap dito ngunit mabigat ang pagyakap sa kanya ng asawa, “G-Ganito lang tayo. Nakakahiya, mahal. Naiiyak ako.”

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi at puwersahan nang hinarap si Jongin. Kinukusot nito ang mga mata at nasasaktan si Kyungsoo dahil basa ng luha ang pisngi ng asawa. 

Pinakawalan niya hanging nakaipit sa dibdib at saka pinahid ang mga luha ni Jongin. “Sorry, mahal. Hindi kita dapat pinagsalitaan ng gano’n kanina. Natakot lang ako kasi baka ano nang nangyari kay Eunmi. S-Siyempre alam mo namang priority natin ang mga bata, ‘di ba?”

Hinila siya ni Jongin at pabagsak itong naupo sa kama habang si Kyungsoo ay prenteng nakakandong sa mga hita ni Jongin. Sinuklay niya ang buhok nito gamit ang daliri at saka pinagbangga ang mga ilong nila. 

Lumabi si Jongin sa kanya at pinatakan niya ng malalambing na halik ang labi ng asawa pati na buong mukha nito. 

“Mabuti kang asawa at mapagmahal na ama, iyon ang totoo. Hindi sukatan ng isang pagkakamali ang kakayahan mo bilang isa sa haligi ng tahanan natin. Kaya sorry kung may nasabi ako kanina sa ‘yo. Sorry kung mainit ang ulo ko kanina pero please lang Ni, huwag na nating ulitin ‘yung gano’n ha?”

Yumakap siya muli kay Jongin at naramdaman niya ang pagtango sa balikat nito. “Sorry rin, mahal. Hindi na mauulit. S-Sana mas maging matiyaga ka pa sa akin. Alam kong hindi mo ako hahayaan na maligaw o mapabayaan kayo.”

Muling iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng kanyang asawa. Tumitig ng buong lambing at pagmamahal. Nakakatawa sila, minsan ay hindi maiiwasan ang mga pagtatalo pati na ang mag tampo habang unti-unti silang natututo sa pagiging isang pamilya.

“Ako ang dapat magsabi na sana e pagtiyagaan mo ako. Alam mo naman kung gaano ako kabugnutin, madalas ikaw ang sumasalo kaya laking pasalamat ko sa pasensya mo. Sana mas habaan pa natin lalo pasensya natin sa isa’t isa pati na sa mga bata. Pilitin nating mas maging mabuting magulang, okay?”

Dahil totoo ang sabi nila, maaaring may mga paaralan at unibersidad para malagyan ng laman ang isipan ng isang tao ngunit walang eskwelahang nagtuturo para maging isang magulang, Lahat ay trial and error, lahat ay binabase lamang sa mga pangyayaring nagaganap sa panahong nagdadaan.

Kaya hindi mo maabot ang ninanais mong maging perpekto sa mata ng mga magiging anak mo ngunit para kay Kyungsoo, mas kailangan niya ng maayos at matiwasay na pamilya. Iyong lumaki ang kambal na magalang, mababait, mapagmahal at may takot sa Diyos.

Nanunubig na rin ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig kay Jongin. Talaga ngang tumatanda na sila, nag-aaway na at higit sa lahat ay minamahal ng mga anak nila.

  
  


“Salamat, Soo. Mahal na mahal kita. Kayo ng mga anak natin.”

Humalik siya muli sa labi ng asawa, napuno ng lambing ang gabi habang nanatili siyang nakakalong kay Jongin. Nagbabago pagkatapos ay kakalma sa pagitan ng mga halik at haplos sa isa’t isa. Lumipas ang magdamag na namamaga ang mga labi nila. Hindi na maalala kung kailan ang huling pagkakataon na nagtabi sila sa kama at nagpalitan ng halik, ng hangin sa dibdib, ng pagmamahal na pumupuno sa mga puso nila.

  
  
  


Lumalim na ang gabi, maaga pa ang pasok ng mga bata ngunit hindi iyon alintana ni Kyungsoo at Jongin. Magkayakap sila sa buong magdamag, dinadama ang panatag na pagbugso ng damdamin, waring pinababatid ang pagmamahal sa isa’t isa at ang pangako ng mas masayang bukas kasama ang munti nilang pamilya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


CODA :

  
  


Kinabukasan ay balik sa normal ang lahat, mukhang naayos na ang anumang gusot sa pagitan nila. Maayos na rin si Eunmi, panay na ang lambing kay Jongin at halata namang iisa lang ang gusto ng anak.

  
  


Iyon ay madinig ang paalala at maipadama ni Jongin ang pagmamahal niya rito. Parehas niyang mahal ang kambal ngunit sa ibang paraan nila ni Kyungsoo iyon naipapakita at naipapadama.

Sabay silang kumain ng almusal, isinara ni Kyungsoo ang shop at hindi muna pumasok si Jongin sa studio. Afford naman nilang hindi magtrabaho ng isang araw para makasama ang mga anak nila at mabawi ang mga pagkukulang nila sa dalawang bata.

  
  


Masayang kumakanta ang mga anak habang sakay siya ng kotse. Ang dating tahimik na si Eunmi ay masiglang-masigla at nakikisabay na rin sa pagdaldal.

  
  


Nang makarating sila sa gate ay sinipat ni Kyungsoo ang itsura ni Kyungmi at Eunmi, tiningnan kung maayos ang tirinta ng dalawa at binilinan na magpapakabait at mag-aaral nang maigi.

May tig-isang halik sila sa pisngi at panay ang reklamo ni Kyungmi dahil nakikiliti ito sa bigote ni Jongin na hindi niya naahit kaninang umaga.

  
  


"Sana palagi na lang po tayong ganito. 'Yung happy lang po." Wika ni Yunyun habang tumatango naman si Mimi.

"Sana Dada, huwag na po kayo mag-aaway ni Papa Nini ha?"

  
  


Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at umangkla sa mga braso niya.

"Pangako ko 'yan sa inyo. Sige na, baka mahuli kayo."

Nauna na si Kyungmi maglakad habang si Eunmi ay napapalunok na nakayakap sa binti ni Jongin.

"Papa Nini, I-I love you po." Ngumiti ito nang matamis bago patakbong humabol kay Kyungmi.

  
  


Naluha si Jongin at nakita niya ang pagsilay ng magandang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Sabi naman sa 'yo. Mahal na mahal ka namin ng anak mo."

  
  


Pinanood nila ni Kyungsoo habang magkahawak-kamay ang masayang pagpasok ng mga anak sa eskwelahan.

Sana nga ay ganito na lang palagi pagkatapos ng bawat away at bawat unos na dumadating sa mga pamilya.

  
  


Ngunit matatag sila ni Kyungsoo bilang mga haligi kanilang ng tahanan at alam nilang si Eunmi at Kyungmi ang ilaw na gagabay sa kanilang paglalakbay.

  
  
  
  


-wakas.

**Author's Note:**

> mahahanap ho ako sa @fullsunjihan, bukas para makipagbubugan at sigawan sa inyo. <3


End file.
